His Devious, Dubious Deed
by LiquidatorSasha
Summary: A human woman finds Weyoun fascinating because of his strange ways. Weyoun knows that she has been watching him and wants to experiment with her in the art of mating. The obvious ensues. Takes place before the official war started.


**His Devious, Dubious Deed**

**Disclaimer: **

**This is intended for a mature audience. **

**I find Weyoun repulsive, yet sadistically fascinating in a seductive sort of way. **

There he was again; the head diplomat for the Dominion. I watched from my perch at Quark's bar as the Vorta's icy blue eyes gazed off, at some unseen thing in the distance. He was always like that. Every time I watched him, he was staring off as though one of his precious Founders was walking by.

He was strange and part of me was afraid of him. His mannerisms were almost scary. He liked to get up close to people when he talked and he was always smiling—oddly so. His mouth would curve into something between a sneer, a smirk, and a genuine smile, all the while, moving his head, yet keeping his eyes on his target.

I found myself repulsed by him, but I couldn't tear my gaze away. He fascinated me. Was it some sick notion of perversion that kept me interested? I've been coming here for the past week…I shut my eyes, forcing myself to turn back to my untouched drink.

"You know, you are the worst customer a Ferengi could ever want, Sans. You are as abstinent as a Vulcan! If you are just going to stare at him, you can at least order him a drink and talk to him so that I can have someone sit here who actually _drinks_ their drink!"

"Staring!? No! I was just-I like people watching. I am not looking at anyone in particular!" I looked down at the glass of human wine in front of me and took a hefty gulp from it.

"Peh!" Quark waved his hand at me and snorted. I felt my forehead grow hot as I stared into the ruby liquid at the bottom of my glass.

"You blushing says otherwise! I think he might like this…hmm," Quark turned and started rummaging through a case of alcohol behind him. "Kanar. He is always with Cardassians. Yes, order him this and, hmm, that human wine is so tasteless. How about you order yourself some Bajoran ale. It makes a nice fizzing sound that you will find quite lovely. Now…"

He pulled a frosty bottle from below the counter top and poured some of its contents into an empty glass before I could say no.

"And for the Vorta," he said, bending over and grabbing a bottle of Kanar. "I think you should buy the bottle."

"You're so greedy! You're worse than my brother!" I shifted and grabbed several blue gems from my pocket. I was always having to pay him with precious stones or some form of ridiculous, rare item. I hated how the little bastard actually wanted money for his goods. Didn't he know that we humans didn't have a monetary economic system? Whatever the case, I sighed and dropped three of the blue stones onto his countertop. _Luckily for me, my brother knows how to "acquire" things._ I frowned and tapped my fingers next to the glass of fizzling ale.

"That's a good girl!"

"I was not staring at the Vorta." I said as I grabbed the Kanar and the Bajoran ale. "Bye."

I glanced up and froze. My eyes met blue. The Vorta was standing just inches from me with his hands neatly clasped in front of him. He was cocking his head to the left and smiling at me.

"How good of you to give me a gift! This will do well for any possible friendship between the Federation and the Dominion." He came closer and I could almost smell him. "Though, you will be disappointed to know that we Vorta don't experience alcohol in the same light that you do."

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came. I felt myself redden again as I stared up into his strange eyes, his pale skin…his smirking mouth, and elongated ears…

"You know, there are some things about your people that I find fascinating. I'm always intrigued and interested in experimentation." He stepped closer and I could feel his hot breath wafting into my face. The sensation was not unpleasant. "I would like to mate with you." he issued a joyful laugh. "Dukat is always saying that it is such a pleasurable thing."

I felt my heart nearly explode inside of my chest. I looked down at the white Bajoran ale in my hand and lifted it to my mouth, downing it in several gulps.

"I'd enjoy experimenting with you. We could even go to your quarters if you'd like."

"Do you even know what mating is?" I whispered. "And please don't talk so loud."

The Vorta laughed again and clapped his hands in a most childlike manner. "Of course I do. My species doesn't require it, but I would like to experiment."

I frowned.

"Skeptical, are you?" He laughed and spun around, almost hitting me with his shoulder in the process. "Come, let us go to your quarters."

"I-um-Vorta—"

"Weyoun. Please, call me Weyoun!"

"We don't just up and decide to mate like this…" I trotted after him, trying to keep pace with his quick strides.

"But you've wanted to ever since I've arrived on the station, my dear Sans!"

"I-" I bit my lower lip.

"In the interest of grand friendship." He stopped and spun around.

"…and in the bulge in your pants," I added in a low whisper.

"Oh that?" he shrugged. "I'm not quite sure, but I don't mind it."

…

I followed him up to my quarters. I was silent for the duration of our walk. All the while he kept talking of the Dominion, his precious Founders, and at how this would be a great experimental endeavor towards friendship.

When we were inside, I set the Kanar down at my small table near my desk. Weyoun came from behind and put his hands to my shoulders. A giggle escaped his lips, which deepened into a low, perverted laugh.

His hands slid down my arms and to my wrists. Weyoun set his chin over my shoulder so that his lips were pressing against my cheek.

"Drop the Kanar," he whispered. "We won't need it." He wrapped his fingers around my wrists. His grasp was strong and unrelenting. He pressed and forced my hands open. The bottle of Kanar dropped onto the table with a dull thud. The empty glass in my other hand rolled out of it, falling off of the table in the process.

Weyoun leaned against me. I could feel his want digging into my rump.

"Do you even know how-"

"Shh!" he said. "Don't spoil the experiment." His lips met my cheek, where he licked me softly. Weyoun held my wrists and steered me towards my bed. He ordered me to lie down and why I complied, I did not know. I lay on my back while he crawled over me.

"Oh, this is lovely," he said, laughing. He placed a hand over my chest and swiftly removed my clothes. I shuddered. How had he such control over me? I couldn't move nor speak.

"This is what I hear a kiss is," he whispered, still laughing. It was scary, the deep manner in which he was giggling. Weyoun lowered his head and began licking my neck, my chest, and every conceivable part of my body. My skin tingled at his touch and I had never felt anything like it before. When his mouth reached the moist, private area between my legs, I cried out.

"This is most interesting!" he said, bringing his head up.

"Don't-stop," I moaned, spreading my legs to make it easier for him. "Please-" I burned with yearning. My breasts became sore from the ecstasy of it all. Weyoun smirked and lowered his head again. He plunged his tongue inside of me and wiggled it with expertise.

I clutched my sheets with my fists and arched my back.

"Gods," I cried. "Oh gods!" He pressed me with ferociousness, making the pleasurable sensation all the more stronger. He pressed and pressed until I was a wiggling, writhing creature of insanity.

"I rather like this," he said as though it were a matter as simple as sharing two drinks. I sat up and ran my fingers through his thick mane of hair. Weyoun smirked and lowered his face again. I shuddered from his touch and kept my hands in his hair as his head bobbed to and fro.

"Oh, Vorta!" I reared back my head. He lifted his and wrapped his arms around my waist, bringing me close to him. I wrapped my legs around his torso and involuntarily kissed him.

"Vorta," I murmured, still kissing his mouth. "Dear, Vorta!" I felt a fool, but my entire body was a flame with desire. I couldn't even think straight.

"Weyoun," he corrected. He pushed me into my pillow with a simple flick of his left wrist. My arms reached up for him.

"Weyoun," I moaned. I grasped at him, only to have him catch my wrists and hold them.

"Oh, that would be too easy and not as fun!" He pulled my wrists and in a massive display of strength, he flipped me over onto my stomach. Weyoun was instantly on top of me and I could feel his groin press against the rough cloth of his trousers. He wrapped his hands around my front and began nibbling my earlobe.

His fingers slid down to where his mouth had been.

"So soft. How delightful!" he cooed. His fingers were just as skilled as his mouth.

"Gods…"

"I am not a god. I am a mere servant of the Founders; the true Gods."

I began moving my torso with the methodical motions of his fingers. Weyoun pressed his body against me harder and slid one of his legs between mine. "How easy it is to control!" he cried. "I like this."

"Is there anything you don't like?" I managed to rasp. Weyoun brought one of his hands up and cupped my left breast. His fingers pinched my nipple.

"Of course." He put his lips over my neck. "I think it's time." He let go of me and I rolled onto my back. Weyoun unfastened his trousers and kicked them off of his pale legs.

I reached up to him, and this time, he allowed me to pull him close. I kissed him passionately, wanting to return the favor. He gripped my back and thrust himself into me. Sheer pain stung between my legs. I winced.

"Oh, did that hurt?"

"It must be because your…_thing_…is larger than human male _things_…." He thrust again, softly. I closed my eyes, wrapping my legs around him. He continued to thrust; each motion was soft and gentle.

I moaned and kissed him.

"Does it still hurt?"

"No," I whispered. Weyoun laughed and took a deep breath. He impaled himself inside of me! Deeper and deeper he went until he hit my innermost spot. I howled his name and writhed beneath him and his strong movements.

The bed rocked as he continued thrusting in his rough, domineering manner. My fingers dug into his dark hair.

"Look at me," he ordered. I complied and stared into his blue eyes. I opened my mouth to issue another moan. "Oh yes," he whispered. "Watching you is much fun. Look at how weak you are to my touch! I love it!"

As he laughed, I continued to writhe in tune with his expert movements.

"Gods," I found myself murmuring. My hands dropped from his head and I gripped onto his shoulders for support. Vorta apparently had a lot of stamina. I climaxed not once, not twice, but so many times that I lost count.

My body was drenched with my own sweat by the time he pulled out of me. He didn't seem phased in the least by it. Weyoun lay beside me with his head propped up by his hand. He used his other hand to trace the glistening trails of sweat that had stained my face.

"Very interesting," he said with a smile. "I think I shall continue experimentation with you for the duration of my stay."

"Weyoun-" I could barely find the strength to speak.

"Shh! Go to sleep now, my dear. I'll be back tomorrow evening. This was simply delightful. Enjoy your sleep."


End file.
